


Superficial

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after the update where Calliope was revealed for the first time. </p>
<p>Some days are happier for her than others when she gets into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superficial

Humming to herself as she went about her business, Calliope was careful as she spread the grey skin paint along her skin. She covered everywhere she could that wouldn't be covered by clothes – neck, chin, carefully around her eyes. Examining herself in the mirror, she grunted in satisfaction. Her cheek swirls, try as she might, still shone through. Oh well. 

Next came the gloves. Screwing the lid back on the Ben Nye product, she pushed it off to the side. Wiping her fingers clean, the cloth soon followed the jar. Grabbing her gloves, the last visibly spots of green on her disappeared behind a mask of latex. 

Next was the wig. Placing it on her head, she carefully arranged the strands of hair to fall perfectly. It was a shame, she had to admit, that she could never find a black haired one. She wanted to look as close to the real thing as she could manage. But, she guessed that just a white wig was well enough. Anything was better than nothing. 

And now – the horns. Of course, even when she wasn't dressed up, they usually sat on her head. Still, considering how far she was going today, they needed to be perfect. So it was with great care that she reached up and straightened them out, ever watching herself in the mirror. 

There, done. 

Leaning back, Calliope silently watched her eyes stare back at her from behind the mirror. Instead of her usual blaring green skin – the skin of her violent species – troll features blared back at her. Her horns wavered slightly as she turned her head, large size making them precarious on their perch. 

But it didn't matter. Not right now. Because she was pretty now. She was pretty now and…and… 

Calliope did her best to ignore the tears that rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
